Undertale - Halloween Specials
by Miguel16310
Summary: Dos pequeños especiales de Halloween, felices sustos y que coman muchos dulces.


**Hola, amigos!, soy yo, vuestro escritor favorito :3, como estamos en octubre, es momento de que vaya con algo del terror, o al menos que lo intente, pero honestamente creo que me salió más como "tristeza y soledad"...en fin, ¿veamos si pueden averiguar de que se trata?.**

 **Undertale: One-shot.**

 **Hola, Familia.**

.

.

.

Todos en este mundo tenemos dos cosas en común: nacemos de un hombre y una mujer y somos seres humanos...Pero hay algo que nos puede diferenciar...

Familia...

No todos tenemos el mayor tesoro del mundo, familia...al menos desde mi punto de vista, la familia es lo más importante de todo el mundo, no hay nada que lo supere...pero yo jamás tuve familia...toda mi vida, siempre fui criada en un horrible orfanato...

Lo recuerdo bien, era enorme, realmente era gigante, era de tres pisos, y contenía cientos de miles de puertas, era como si hubieses fusionado varias casa de un piso en una enorme y gigantesca amalgama de color café.

La vida allí no era lo mejor que podía haber, pero no era lo peor, los niños siempre jugando unos con otros, y yo no era la excepción, no era marginada ni nada de eso...pero había algo que nos unía a todos siempre, todos deseábamos lo mismo:

Ser adoptados.

Hubo un tiempo en el que todos hacíamos amigos unos de otros, incluida yo, pero el problema estaba en que con el paso del tiempo, siempre ellos se iban de nuestro lado, tomados por una familia, y nosotros nos quedábamos extrañando a aquel que había sido arrebatado de nuestras vidas.

Pocos eran en el orfanato los que tenían nombres propios, ya que comúnmente la mayoría de nosotros éramos abandonados aquí desde que éramos bebés, dejándonos solo dos alternativas: ser adoptados por una familia y que nuestros nuevos padres nos dieran un nombre, oh crecer hasta cumplir dieciocho años de edad y elegir un nombre propio, y salir al mundo por nuestra cuenta, pagados por el estado.

Pero aquellos que tenían esa cruel suerte eran pocos, casi todos eran adoptados en el orfanato...y digo casi todos...

Los años empezaban a pasar, los niños iban y venían, y yo nunca era adoptada...mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, y lloraba todas las noches, pensando "¿tan fea soy, que nadie me quiere?".

Solo quería una familia, alguien a mi lado que me cuidara, un padre, una madre y tal vez, un hermano...

Más, la vida siempre me lo negó, crecía y crecía, dejé de jugar con los niños al ser demasiado grande, y ellos comenzaban a hablar cosas de mí a mis espaldas, lastimando mi pobre corazón más y más.

Entonces, llegó el día que más temía...cumplí la edad límite que tenía para ser adoptada en el orfanato, por ende, era momento de dejar ir el hogar que había tenido por dieciocho años, era momento de elegir mi propio nombre.

Había pasado horas leyendo el libro de nombres de el orfanato que la encargada, Elizabeth y mi "tía" me había dado, estaba asustada, tenía miedo de salir a un mundo que no conocía, pero nada podía hacer, era mi destino.

Elizabeth: ¿ya has elegido un nombre?-preguntó viendo mi rostro, no podía mentirle, había uno que me llamaba poderosamente la atención, así que lo hice.

?:...Chara...llámeme Chara-contesté cerrando el libro y devolviéndoselo.

"Chara", fue en ese momento en el que salí al mundo con mi nuevo nombre, por mi cuenta, tenía mucho que aprender, sin embargo los conocimientos básicos que debía tener para ir a una universidad se me fueron suministrados por las cuidadoras del orfanato, quienes estaban calificadas para ser maestras en casos como el mío.

Cuando salí del orfanato me sentí fatal, perdida, confundida, todo lo que había conocido se reducía a aquellas personas y a esa casucha a la cual llamaba hogar, sin embargo ahora era yo sola en este mundo, sin nadie a mi lado por el momento, pero solo debía ser paciente, algún día tendría a la familia que quería, ¿verdad?.

Primero lo primero fue ponerme en contacto con el estado para dejarles en claro mi situación actual, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, estaba nerviosa, asustada, aterrada, nunca había visto un edificio tan gigantesco, limpio y brillante como lo era aquel.

Me atendió una señorita, donde le mostré mis papeles cuando me preguntó por mi asunto en aquel sitio, no tardó en devolvérmelos y señalarme una puerta al fondo que decía "servicio de huérfanos universitarios", me sentí mal cuando me señalaron otra vez con ese nombre, maldita sea, quizás no tenía un padre o una madre, pero algún día yo sería una madre, ¡y sería la mejor de todas!.

En aquella sala estaba sola, había varios asientos, me sentía asfixiada y solitaria, demasiado solitaria, tristeza me acompañó mientras esperaba a que alguien me llamase, ¿así se era la vida realmente cuando no tenías familia?, ¿solitaria, triste y vacía?...mi respuesta era un obvio y frío si.

Tres horas estuve allí sentada, ¿por qué se tardaban tanto, si era la única allí?, nunca lo supe hasta el día de hoy, cuando la puerta se abrió salió un hombre de traje azul y corbata que al verme, me hizo la seña para que pasase a la habitación de la que había salido él.

Allí adentro era elegante, era de esperarse si ese lugar era uno de los edificios por el estado, me preguntó por mi nombre, mis papeles, se los entregué, y tras comprobar que en efecto, ya tenía dieciocho años y era huérfana y nadie nunca me adoptó, ahora era el estado el que debía hacerse responsable de mí hasta que pasase la universidad.

Tenía claro lo que quería estudiar, siempre me llamó la atención la construcción, así que no lo pensé dos veces y quise ser albañil, algún día podría diseñar mi propia casa y construirla yo misma, sería emocionante desde mi punto de vista.

Todo listo, me dio una semana para que eligiera universidad a la cual quería ir, allí si que me sentí perdida, ¿que podía elegir?, para mí todas se veían exactamente iguales exceptuando colores y nombres.

Necesitaba pensar bien mi decisión, recordé que aquel hombre me dijo que ellos pagarían todos los gastos de mi departamento y mi carrera, primero conseguiría un departamento con esos papeles que me entregó con letra elegante, y luego podría pensar sola...como siempre.

Lo conseguí tras varias horas de estar buscando y pensando, un cuarto pequeñito, con una cocina, baño y cama integrados, me sentía feliz y emocionada, era como estar en casa, en mi orfanato, pero mucho mejor, ¡para mi sola!, me tiré a la cama y me dediqué a leer todos y cada uno de los documentos sobre los recintos a los que podría ir, al final me decidí por una universidad llamada "Ebott", curioso...el nombre de la ciudad en la que habitaba.

Dormí, emocionada por el nuevo arco y mundo que iba a conocer de ahora en adelante en mi vida como universitaria, ser una mujer exitosa era el paso siguiente para poder tener una buena vida y por consiguiente, una familia, lo que más deseaba en todo el mundo, además, quizás pudiese conocer algún hombre que me quisiese en ese nuevo mundo al que pronto iba a ser integrada.

.

.

.

La primera vez que fui a la universidad estaba impresionada, era enorme, y la cantidad de gente de mi edad también lo era, estaba realmente emocionada, impactada, ¡que tonta había sido!, aquí las cosas iban a ser diferentes, tenían que ser diferentes a como siempre habían sido.

Pero no fue así...la historia se repitió otra vez...a mi la gente me marginaba por ser diferente, y los trabajos eh investigaciones en grupo los tenía que hacer yo sola, pero siempre salí adelante...sola...

Mi trabajo comenzó tras diez años de preparación, ya tenía treinta años para cuando comencé a trabajar, mis construcciones eran excepcionales, a toda la gente le encantaba mi trabajo, por lo que conseguí bastante dinero...pero a pesar de todo mi éxito, no me sentía feliz...necesitaba que alguien me amara...

Desgraciado fue el día en el que el orfanato en el que pasé mi vida entera había quebrado y fue abandonado, fue un golpe muy duro para mi...pero no iba a dejar eso irse de mis manos, así que utilizando todo el dinero que tenía, lo compré...

Al conducir mi auto rojizo por las calles de mi vecindario me llenaba de recuerdos de mi tierna infancia rodeada de niños a los que nunca jamás volvería a ver, cuando llegué, estaba frente a mí, mi hogar original...mi orfanato...había vuelto a casa...estaba exactamente igual a como yo lo había dejado tras pasar mi niñez, solo que estaba tan deteriorado y sin casi nada de pintura ni amor...justo como mi corazón.

Tome la decisión de volverla mi nuevo hogar, le daría amor y cariño como a mi siempre me dieron los niños y las cuidadoras de aquel lugar...tomó mucho tiempo y muchísimo dinero, pero cuando terminé, ahora era una bella casa de color celeste con un garaje, una cerca de color blanco junto a un buzón del mismo color.

Esta ahora era mi fortaleza, mi hogar, mi castillo...estaba tan feliz, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme sola...entonces tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida, que me ah llevado hasta donde estoy ahora...si no podía conseguirme una familia, YO haría mi propia familia...

Siempre quise una madre que fuese maestra, como lo eran mis tutoras y maestros de la universidad en mi adolescencia...un maniquí, de cabello blanco...ojos rojos como los míos...una túnica morada y un par de bellos lentes de lectura junto a una sonrisa maternal dibujada con marcador permanente...

Toda maestra necesitaba una sala de clases...así que encontré un cuarto bastante amplio donde nos enseñaban todos los días...ordene los pupitres, limpie las mesas y las polvorientas sillas, ordene las letras de goma en la pizarra, y dejé a mi mamá detrás de la mesa de profesora...la admiré...era tan bella y esa mirada que solo podía dar una madre me calentaba el corazón.

Chara:...tu nombre será Toriel-murmuré mientras abrazaba a mi nueva madre, feliz-hola mamá...mi nombre es Chara...y soy tu hija...

Toda hija necesita un padre, mi mamá no podía criarme sola en esta dura vida, así que repetí lo mismo...un marcador de color negro, una peluca de color amarillo, una camiseta rosa con flores amarillas, y unas cinco horas creando una expresión cariñosa que da un padre dulce y amoroso, dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su esposa y sus hijos.

Chara: Asgore-susurré mirándole, y poniéndole en una habitación con un pequeño jardín zen que había comprado para mi, pero que ahora pertenecía a mi nuevo papá.

Pero a mi parecer, toda familia debe tener un hijo y una hija, y yo siempre quise saber cómo se sentía tener un hermano menor, al cual poder proteger, al cual pudiese cuidar, al cual pudiese amar y jugar con él, contrario a todos los niños que conocí en el orfanato, siempre estuviese conmigo y nunca se fuese de mi lado...

Finalmente, me tiré en mi sala principal, y tomando el último de los tres que tenía...una peluca de cabello blanco...un suéter verde con rayas amarillas y unos ojos rojos con una expresión tímida, noble y amable, y así estaba listo el tercero eh último integrante de mi familia...mi hermano menor...

Chara: mi mejor amigo...Asriel-le abracé, mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos, finalmente tenía todo lo que había deseado...ahora estaba con ellos, frente a frente, a punto de cenar antes de dormir, no había nada mejor.

Si la vida no te da una familia...solo tienes que hacerte una...

Chara:... **hola, familia** -murmuré sonriendo al ver a mis padres y mi hermano frente a mi, todos estábamos juntos, yo finalmente no estaba sola.

.

.

.

Extrañamente, han pasado diez años desde que vivimos juntos, ya tengo cuarenta años, mi vecindario ah cambiado mucho, varias casas se han puesto alrededor, pero siempre la que está al frente de la nuestra nunca fue habitada por nadie...pero de manera reciente, alguien se ah mudado en ella...alguien que parece estar muy, muy interesado en mi casa...

Jejejeje...es algo curioso...pero sería descortés el no hacerlo...solo esperaré a que él venga...pero hasta ese entonces, me quedaré tranquila...pero cuando nos encontremos, le diré lo que todos siempre nos decimos unos a otros a quienes nos rodean en la misma zona en la que vivimos...

 _"Hola, vecino..."_

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno, esto si que fue extremadamente cortito y simple, pero siéndoles honesto, no pude resistirme a crear esto, me pareció idea de que Chara fuese el antagonista del interesantísimo videojuego "Hello, Neighbor", no me salió un escrito terrorífico como pensé cuando comencé a escribirlo, pero hice lo que quería, una historia de transfondo para Hello, Neighbor Chara, tal vez no sea un especial aterrador, pero es lo que quería hacer y eso es lo que importa.**

 **En fin, adiós amigos míos, ¡feliz halloween!.**


End file.
